The Protector
by MurderMysteryof1996
Summary: Blood, and sweat covered my body; my mind run's through memory's…all those deaths…. All those people, family's dead, all because of me; sorrow and grief surrounded me. Fem Harry, Mod harry, and a little surprise. rated T and M latter on( I Own Nothing exp my Oc's)
1. Chapter 1

The Protector

Clio's pov

Blood, and sweat covered my body; my mind run's through memory's…all those deaths…. All those people, family's dead, all because of me; sorrow and grief surrounded me.

The losses overwhelmed me, all those who have lost their life on the battle field, just because a little girl couldn't kill a monster of tales.

Taking a deep breath, and letting out slowly I started to question my life, and they all came down to one question.

Why? Why did all this happen to me? Why where my parents dead instead of alive? Why do people so close to me die, when I'm alive, just why?

Slowly sagging onto the blood covered ground, my emotions over whelmed me I couldn't stop the sobs.

Slowly feeling dizzy I passed out from the pain and grief, but not before I seen someone come close to where I was and picked me up.

_the Black out-

New Pov

Silently I stood in the shadows and watched the scene before me, my poor mistress oh how she suffered from the fates, if only I could strangle them, and see how they like it to mess with.

"Problems? Lady Death?" a new voice said behind me purred, "wouldn't you like to know Time" I replied back, showing my irritation for the interruption.

"Why are you here?" I asked trying to calm myself.

"I am here to return those who has lost their life's in the last two wars, that where close to my charges heart." Now this is going somewhere, "by who is you're charge and who gave you permission, to return the dead?"

"Why my Darling Death Our higher ups gave me permission, and my dear Clio who's about to pass out over there is my charge." I guess that makes since, but what I don't get is why she's here now.

"Why are you here now?"

"That is for me to know, and every one of you to fine out" she replied coyly swishing her tail in front of my face, with the most Cheshire grin. In other words she scares the hell out of me, and I'm Death.

She walks over to Clio as she finely passes out and scoops her up in to her arms, and slowly begins to walk towards the destroyed castle. I slowly disappeared wishing her luck at whatever she was to do, but I can't help but feel that something real big, and real annoying is going to happen, along with a lot of paperwork.

"End of Death"

Times Pov.

After my fine chat with Death, I scooped up Clio in my arms, and walked off. What concerned me was not only her wounds, was her weight, she was so pale….so light like a feather, oh my sweet little kitten what did they do to you.

End Of Chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: the ReBirth

Last time on the Protector

Times Pov.

After my fine chat with Death, I scooped up Clio in my arms, and walked off. What concerned me was not only her wounds, was her weight, she was so pale….so light like a feather, oh my sweet little kitten what did they do to you.

End of Flashback

Time

Carrying my charge was easy to handle, even with a sore leg I could manage it, but still her weight concerns me so, sigh well I'll check on that when I reach our destination.

You may be wondering who I am, well how do I put this I am what they call The Protector…..a Guardian of such….a Guardian over the one Fate Plays Games over, or as I call them the Prophesized.

That's well mostly what I do, but every once in a while I'm Give a charge, like Clio that I'm to watch over for something or other, but enough about me and my dues. I snapped back out of my façade and looked back do at the Young girl in my arms she had tears fall from the corners of her eyes.

I began to hum an old spell that I learned long ago

_Sand to sand, dust to dust_

_A castle of time I once remind, _

_Love and joy brought to light and _

_Protected I ask return to what you once been _

_, and once again protect the sand I send to thee._

With every word I could feel my magic circling around me, trying to comfort those around me, but myself as well.

End Pov

Third person

Slowly off into the distance, bricks, by brick the castle slowly began to rebuild its self, people who were with their families began to watch in wonder. The castle was rebuilding its self. Tears of Joy, and sadness are heard. Then without realizing it Time was able to walk through the battle grounds singing a battle hymn.

_Brought Forth into battle we stood hand in hand,_

_Lovers, who will forever be together, but lost a time brought forth _

_I must return you vast soul's to where ye belong, upon the Earth,_

_That our higher have gathered, and blessed this child laying in my hands, a daughter who gain and lost a family, on this day I return thee _

_And welcome thee back amongst the living to give this child peace. _

_Now rise up, grasp the live given to thee_

_And we shall be her with open arms._

Her chants rung out as she limped towards the tower, where her charge will sleep, and where she shall rest to gain back her magic.

Placing Clio onto the bed, she whispered once you awake all that was lost shall be returned, and You Will be so much loved.

End of Pov

Clio's Pov

Waking Up I felt very calm and safe, more so than I have in years, looking around I seen a beautiful figure of a woman. She looked as though she had been through more battles than most, she has two jagged scars that went down both of her eyes, her skin was a pale white, like she never seen sun in years. She was dressed in an old/new aged Victorian suit, which flattered her hour glass shape, she wasn't skinny, but she wasn't overly fat, she was Fluffy.

Her hair was a dark chocolate brown. But what got me wasn't her cane, no it was her cat ears that was perched upon her head.

Now that I think of it I wasn't on the ground out side, but in a bed in the Gryffindor girl's tower.

"I see that you are finely awake." A voice startled me, making me reached for my wand, "whoa there partner no need to shoot, my name is Time."

Blinking back tears, I saw that the women that is sitting across from me had woken up.

Nodding my head she began to speak, "calm down my little Fawn there is nothing to be afraid of I mean you no harm. I'm just here to give you a little gift, which might cheer you up, but first tell me what you last remember.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three_ Surprises of the heart

_**Nodding my head she began to speak, "calm down my little Fawn there is nothing to be afraid of I mean you no harm. I'm just here to give you a little gift, which might cheer you up, but first tell me what you last remember.**_

_**End**_

_**Clio's Pov**_

_**What is the last thing you remember?"**_

_**With a shaking voice I replied "I…I remember….Pain and then darkness, and then light I was at the Kings cross station, where Dumbledore was there to greet me."**_

"_**Dumbledore?" she asked spitefully.**_

"_**Yes he gave me advice, and showed me Voldemort's destroyed soul piece, and told me people needed my help so I did, but then it gets blurry until everything was over."**_

_**Everything in the room went to a dead quiet, the look on Miss Times face was so blank that it scared me.**_

"_**Miss Time?" **_"Huh?"

"Are you okay?" "Hum oh yes I was just thinking about something, sorry if I was quiet.

"It's okay Miss Time" "Kid if we're going to be friends here's the deal its Time, Just Time, or it can even be Kian, Or Even Kira, there is no miss ,ma'am or even Mrs. Just Time, now Little Lady How bout we give you that surprise.

Something bubbled up in me, what was it?

Earlier before Clio's Wake

After Placing Clio on her makeshift bed, my partner in crime showed up. "Hello Chris." I said without turning around.

"Damn it how the hell did you know it was me?!"

"Easy I can smell chocolate on your breath from a mile away, on top of that I can hear that Damn mutt complaining, on what I need now, now are you going to help me on that spell I asked you to research for me or do I need to ask death?"

"No Need to ask that old bag of bones for help, I'm here to comply now have you picked a tune for what we are going use?" Chris asked. I nodded my head yes and began to chant.

_Just go with the time, as the clock ticks bye_

_Another year passes and defies _

_A fallen hero claim's her prize_

_**Were a heart of gold, has suffers for what has been placed **_

_**Upon her at birth, we together are here**_

_**In the place of one, with permission from **_

_Were the three worlds meet, call upon the innocence._

_Who were falsely defied life._

_Please place our pleas _

_Earth, we bind_

_**Water we survive**_

_**Hear **__our __**Pleas**__ and send those who claim a second chance._

The magic around the two mysterious girls, slowly began to spread upon the land, bringing the life who were lost.

"Huff, Huff damn we used too much magic," I said before slowly slipping to the floor.

End pov

In the ministry of magic chaos is spreading everywhere, the body of one Sirius Black has disappeared, from its resting place, unknown to them, to be place along the bodies of Remus lupine, and Tonks.

Along with two others that no one has ever thought to ever see again. One by one they begin to stir, slowly they began to question were they were at. While in the shadows Time and her companion watched, the scene play out.

End

A/N well my wonder followers I would love to thank you for all your support that you have given me, and I really hope you enjoyed this, and I would love to hear your comments below.

Good night Everybody and see you on the next round. \\('._.)/


End file.
